


「韦斯莱双子x珀西」级长盥洗室

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *PWP*作者是变态
Relationships: 韦斯莱双子 乔治韦斯莱 弗雷德韦斯莱 珀西韦斯莱
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 30





	「韦斯莱双子x珀西」级长盥洗室

晚上十一点，学生们都吃的饱饱的，在休息室里聊够了天做累了作业，在温暖的壁炉边犯起了困，三三两两地回到宿舍休歇去了。待格兰芬多休息室里最后一个学生，赫敏格兰杰打着哈欠，抱着这轮高出她脑袋的书本堆，摇摇晃晃地回女生寝室后，两条人影从另一边的男生寝室偷偷溜了出来，弯腰钻出休息室的门洞，胖夫人眼皮都懒得抬起，“早点回来。”

弗雷德和乔治叼着奶油小饼干（霍格沃茨厨房热情的家养小精灵塞了他们满满一口袋），他们熟门熟路地来到六楼的级长盥洗室，级长的待遇可真不一般，这间专用盥洗室比普通盥洗室可豪华多了，简直像一个小型游泳池，更不用说它还有着白色大理石的地面和墙面，以及打开龙头就能流出混着热水的沐浴液。自从双胞胎偶尔从他们的魁地奇队长伍德那里得知了口令以后，夜游霍格沃茨又新增了去级长盥洗室泡澡这一固定项目。

两人嘻嘻哈哈地推开了门，盥洗室里袅袅的蒸汽以及哗哗的水流声预示着还有人在这儿，在他们吸进了一鼻腔树莓味的沐浴液香气后，终于看清了那颗和他们一样有着红发的脑袋。他们的级长哥哥半趴在烘暖的池沿上，大半身体浸没在飘着泡沫的池子里，玳瑁色的牛角眼镜和衣物完好地放在不远处，珀西随着均匀呼吸起伏的背部出现在他们眼前，单薄的蝴蝶骨微微颤动着。

弗雷德咽掉了嘴里的饼干，凑在乔治耳边说，“把珀西可爱、闪闪发光的级长徽章藏马桶圈下，一定是个好主意。”乔治坏笑着点点头，两人蹑手蹑脚地溜向珀西叠的整整齐齐的衣物。弗雷德从长袍底下找出级长徽章，歪头想了想，索性抱起那堆散发着皂角清香的衣物，藏在墙角松软的白毛巾堆里。

接着他们脱掉了自己的衣物，扑通扑通地跳进了水里。珀西被溅起的水花惊醒了，迷迷糊糊地看向发出巨大动静的人影，珀西没戴眼镜眼前有点模糊，他一边摸索着眼镜一边努力张大了眼睛，两颗红发脑袋朝他游了过来。他终于摸到了眼镜，“弗雷德！乔治！”他瞪大了眼睛，“你们怎么进来的？这里是级长浴室。”  
乔治嘻嘻笑着说，“我们自有办法。”

弗雷德抱着手臂打量他，“难怪有人拼命想当上级长。”  
珀西有些不自在地看着两个弟弟裸露在池水外的躯体，眼神游移着说，“你们快点回去。”他看了看窗花上的指针又严厉地说道，“就寝时间学生不可以在学校里游荡，作为级长我可以关你们禁闭。”  
双胞胎不以为然地耸耸肩，“哦——你要怎么关我们禁闭？”  
珀西伸手去够他的衣服，他摸了个空，回头瞪着两个罪魁祸首，“我的衣服呢！”  
双胞胎一左一右地游近了他，弗雷德懒洋洋地把头搁在池沿上舒服地叹了口气，“好东西要多和弟弟们分享呀，珀西。”  
乔治把他的脑袋搁在他的颈窝，“我们训练了一晚上魁地奇，累——累死我们了，别赶走我们呀，哥哥。”说着他还打了个大哈欠，好像真的很累的样子。  
珀西思考了会，终究是没再赶他们了。他推了推乔治的脑袋说，“好吧，那把衣服给我，你们快点洗完澡回宿舍，被洛丽斯夫人或者费尔奇发现了我也帮不了你们。”

双胞胎突然精神抖擞了起来，乔治讨好地凑近他，“我来帮哥哥洗头。”说着他往上坐了几个台阶，飘着泡沫的池水正好掩在乔治的小腹上，水滴顺着常年锻炼的紧实胸肌滑落了下来。  
珀西有点儿尴尬地移开视线，推拒着说，“不用了，乔治。我在这儿睡着挺久，级长还得去检查一遍走廊。”  
弗雷德拧开了离他最近的一个水龙头，“我们来的时候替你检查过了，没人在外边。”他接了点泡沫堆在乔治手里，“小时候哥哥不也替我们洗过澡吗。”弗雷德和乔治想起以前妈妈让只比他们大两岁的珀西给他们洗澡，他们泼了他一身的水，还拽掉了他的眼镜，气的小小的珀西差点哭着去告状。显然，这对于珀西不是什么快乐的回忆，他拍掉在他头上作乱的手，“听着，我必须得回——呸呸”  
乔治往他脑袋上倒了好大一坨泡沫，有一些不小心地顺着眼镜往下掉，掉进了他嘴里，他呸呸呸了几声。弗雷德替他摘掉了眼镜，这下泡沫差点进到他的眼睛里，他不得不闭紧了眼睛吐着嘴里的泡沫。乔治轻柔地揉着他的头皮，十指按压头皮的力度正正好好，珀西不知不觉松懈了下来，算了…就这一次吧，他想着。

弗雷德也坐了起来，珀西睁不开眼睛，只觉得一双有着薄茧的手贴着他的肩颈按摩着，伏案过久而有点儿僵硬的肌肉被捏散开了些，他唔了一声没有制止。困意又有些冒头，珀西晕晕乎乎地趴在池沿，捏着肩颈的手慢慢向别的地方移去，弗雷德的手沿着他的脊背揉按着，力度小的像是在抚摸，他贴着珀西的尾椎骨打着圈，一丝微妙的感觉窜上了珀西的脑中，珀西推了推他的手，随后又把脑袋枕在自己的胳膊上陷入了困意。

乔治看着迷迷糊糊犯着困的珀西，望了眼他的孪生哥哥，他们都在彼此眼中看到了相同的想法。弗雷德的手掌从尾椎骨上离开，两只手在珀西的腰侧滑动，随后危险地沿着他的胸部挤压着。珀西被摸得隐隐有点兴奋，他的困意一下子驱散了，只是眼睛还被乔治不断掉下的泡沫搞得睁不开，他张开嘴想说话，又是一坨苦涩的泡沫掉了进去，而弗雷德的手已经顺着下腹部来到了大腿根部，珀西实在受不了，他格开弗雷德往另一边挪了挪，弗雷德无辜的声音传了过来，“按重了？”珀西一时也分辨不出他说的话的真实性，但总不能说自己被弟弟摸的有点兴奋了。

乔治揉了揉他的发顶说，“快好了，把泡沫冲了就好了。”珀西没有看见乔治朝弗雷德眨了眨眼。弗雷德的手再次贴上珀西的蝴蝶骨，珀西总觉得不太对劲，弗雷德的力度太轻了，掌心和皮肤磨蹭着带起了奇怪的感觉，不知道是热气还是自己太过于敏感，和弗雷德相贴着的小块皮肤像有蚂蚁爬过一样麻麻痒痒的。

“我要冲水了。”乔治欢快的说着，“清泉如水。”乔治用着自己的魔杖弄出清水，浇了珀西满头满脸。珀西有一半的怀疑乔治在整他，接着弗雷德的手掌有意无意重重地蹭过他胸前的乳珠，珀西闷哼了一声，开始百分百认为他们在捉弄他。

珀西抹了一把脸终于可以睁开眼睛，他生气地看着弗雷德，“可以了吧，衣服在哪里，我要回去了。”  
双胞胎好笑地看着他，珀西的头发全被打湿了软软的贴在脸上，眼镜也被取走，睁大眼睛故作威严的样子一点都看不出气势，反而像一只被扔在澡盆里不情不愿被洗刷的小狗儿。

“哥哥这样怎么走？”乔治拂开了珀西身前的泡沫堆，看着他在水下半勃的阴茎笑着道。  
珀西手忙脚乱地把泡沫聚拢了起来，尴尬地嘴硬，“恶作剧结束，快点把衣服给我。”  
弗雷德哗啦一声从台阶上站了起来，珀西以为他会把衣服拿给他，于是他扭头看了过去。只见弗雷德坐在了池沿上好整以暇地看着他，腿间不容忽视的巨物高高翘起着。

珀西张了张嘴想突然不知道该说什么，脸不受控制地涨红了起来，乔治趁他慌神的间隙绕到了他的身后，圈住他抬头的肉棒用力地套弄了一下。珀西毫无防备地被这么一摸，膝盖一软差点跪在浴池里，乔治从腋下把他架住，才免得他被池水淹死。

“哥哥，也照顾下我们吧。”乔治危险地贴近了他的身体。臀缝间高热的物体让珀西整个人都惊悚了起来，“你——你们干什么。”他磕磕巴巴地问道。那根东西不怀好意地在他的臀间滑动了一下，乔治在他耳边闷笑着，“真不知道吗？”

弗雷德凑近了他，鼻尖几乎都要挨上了他，他在池边半撑起身体，空出的手探入水中精确地握住珀西的勃起揉捏着，眼睛黑沉沉地看着他。珀西背后被乔治堵住了退路，身前又被弗雷德玩弄着，他躲避着弗雷德的目光，张开双唇想说让他们放开他，却冷不丁被弗雷德湿热的舌头滑了进来，珀西惊慌地瞪大眼睛，感受到弗雷德的舌头扫过他的口腔，他被迫接受着一个奶油味的吻，弗雷德重重吮吸了下他的舌尖，银丝从分开的嘴唇间牵扯出，弗雷德满意地咂咂嘴，“级长的味道挺不错的。”

珀西被弗雷德套弄的腿软，只能靠乔治架住他，他尽全力瞪着眼前的人，毫无威慑力地命令到，“快放开我…不然我有权利让你们吃几周的紧闭…唔…别摸了……弗雷德…”

乔治吭哧吭哧笑了起来，胸腔震动着连带着珀西都微颤抖了起来，“那我们得做到值得这些紧闭。”说着，他松开了架着珀西的手，揉捏起他的臀瓣，珀西堪堪地抓住池沿保持着站立。弗雷德放过了珀西完全勃起的阴茎，起身双腿岔开地坐在池沿，他懒洋洋地握着自己的勃起上下滑动着，眼睛却是一眨不眨地盯着珀西。

“你们——怎么敢……”珀西怒视着弗雷德，眼睛尽可能地避过惹人注目的巨物。“怎么敢强奸级长？”弗雷德悠闲地开口。乔治伸到珀西的身前弹了弹他的肉棒，嬉笑着说，“这能是强奸吗，你看你多硬啊。”珀西气愤地咬住嘴唇忍住一声呻吟。弗雷德突然往旁边隔间里瞟了一眼，开口说道，“桃金娘，你说是不是啊——”

珀西整个人都僵住了。半透明的鬼魂假假地捂住眼睛，从指缝中偷看，用甜甜的声音说，“我什么都不知道——呀啊——”她兴奋地跳进马桶里消失不见了，马桶盖被桃金娘的动静震动的晃了晃。  
乔治抓着珀西的阴茎，猛地蹭过他的铃口，珀西因为桃金娘的存在和下身传来剧烈的刺激，尖叫着射了出来。弗雷德看着他张着嘴急促地喘息，坏笑着说，“真敏感。”

“既然——舒服够了——”弗雷德的手搭上了珀西的后颈。“那轮到我们了——”乔治猛地探入了一根手指，舔着珀西的耳根说道。  
珀西的大脑短暂地空白着，他颤抖着嘴唇大口呼吸，弗雷德按在他后颈的手一使劲，龟头戳进了珀西的双唇里。“唔…唔唔…不…”他说不出话来，弗雷德把自己送进了他的口中，嘴里的巨物压的他的舌头动弹不得，渗出液体的前端摩擦着珀西喉间的软肉，珀西下意识地想呕吐，紧缩着的喉咙口让弗雷德愉悦地叹了口气，“就是这样，我们的级长做什么都值得称赞。”

弗雷德掌控着珀西的后脑勺，在他的嘴里抽送着，珀西生涩地僵在原地，他不得不指导他，“嘴唇包住牙齿，舌头动一动——噢——舔舔它好吗——”珀西的脸红透了，他含着弗雷德的阴茎这个认知，让他羞恼地兴奋。“含深点——珀西——吸一吸——就像吸甘草魔杖糖那样——”说着弗雷德笑了起来，“噢——是特大号的——你做的真棒——”他毫不吝啬地夸奖到。

乔治听着珀西把弗雷德吸的啧啧作响，手下的动作加快了起来，他用两指撑开了珀西的括约肌，热水争先恐后地涌了进去，冲刷着敏感的内壁，珀西无力地捶着身后人的大腿，乔治故意曲解他，“不要急，马上就给你。”因为激烈的口交，珀西眼角发红地蓄着生理泪水，他凄惨地含着弗雷德的阴茎，抬眼恳求地看着他，弗雷德看到他沾染着粉色的皮肤，被自己进出磨得鲜红的嘴唇，忍不住快速地操了几下珀西的嘴，随后退了出来，仰着头快速地搓动着自己，白浊的精液尽数射在他级长哥哥的脸上。

珀西处于一种极其荒谬的境地，他顶着被弟弟颜射的脸，半天回不过神，直到弗雷德过分地试图揩了一些塞进他的嘴里。他生气地咬了一口嘴里的手指，“你们太过分了！”弗雷德扑通一下跳进了浴池，把炸毛的哥哥圈进怀中，扳起他咬牙切齿的脸，不容他拒绝地亲他，直到两人嘴里都只剩下淡淡的奶油甜香。

乔治扣住他不自觉放松下来的身体，慢慢挺了进去。珀西惨叫了一声，挣扎着想摆脱臀间楔子一样的东西，但乔治牢牢地钉住了他，他挣脱开弗雷德的嘴唇，抓着他的双臂虚弱地喘着气，本不该用来做爱的地方被塞的满满的。乔治缓慢但强硬地推进着。“不——不行——不能再进去了——”珀西忍不住地抽泣起来。

乔治听闻退出了一些来，珀西松了一口气，接着被他一记到底的顶送把抽噎都堵在了喉咙口，火星从他眼前迸裂，某个点被撞击的感受像电击一般从后穴沿着脊椎，再到大脑，把他仅剩的理智炸成了蘑菇云，“天——天啊——”双胞胎敏锐地捕捉到珀西声调里的一丝愉悦，乔治开始碾压起珀西深处的软肉，在凸起的肉粒上反复戳刺，珀西仰着头呻吟，一声比一声甜腻起来，射完没多久的阴茎颤颤巍巍地又站了起来，他的脑子里只剩下被顶弄着那点的甜蜜感，像是身体内部打翻了蜂蜜公爵的糖果罐，珀西向后仰着，头靠在乔治的胸膛上，随着他的腰部耸动颤抖着。

弗雷德观赏着珀西难得失控的模样，男生级长狼狈地挺着白皙单薄的胸部，无人触碰的肉棒因为身后人的侵犯在池水中挺立，弗雷德凑上前去，把看着孤单的乳粒含进口中，重重地吮吸着，他感觉到珀西的手插进他的发间，胸部又往他嘴里送了送，弗雷德偷偷咧了咧嘴，更为卖力地又吸又舔。很快珀西身体激烈地抖动着，阴茎抽动着在水中射出了白浊，后穴痉挛着咬着乔治的阴茎，乔治更猛烈地操他，弗雷德像品尝美味一般反复用唇舌侵略着他的乳头，珀西脱力地求饶道，“停……停下……不要了……啊——”

“噢……可怜的男生级长……”桃金娘尖细的声音传了过来，她偷偷从马桶里探出半个脑袋，虚假地摇摇脑袋又缩回了马桶里。

珀西紧张地收缩着后穴，绞得乔治闷哼着射在了他的体内，“完美（perfect）”他亲吻着珀西的肩胛骨抽出了自己。他们的男生级长向前软软地倒在弗雷德胸前，他听见弗雷德低沉地笑着，接着他光裸着被弗雷德抱起放在池边，珀西小声嘟囔着，“现在可以把衣服给我了把。”

乔治笑眯眯地托着腮，和弗雷德交换了眼神，随后珀西惊恐地发现弗雷德抬起了他的一条腿，从背后干了进来。他气愤地拍着水抗议，“还有一大堆事——呃——要处理——别——别顶了——明天我怎么——起得来——啊——”弗雷德就着乔治留下的精液操着他，把他假正经的话都顶散了，反正过一会他就会爽的忘记他的级长事务，弗雷德愉快地和乔治对视一眼，尽情操弄起他们的级长哥哥。

珀西到后来累到不记得是谁在操他的洞，又是谁在讨好着他的阴茎，他只记得身后永远有一根肉棒在进出，而他的身上布满了他自己射出的白浊。  
等他醒来，珀西发现他睡在两张拼接在一起的四柱床上，身上盖着格兰芬多猩红的法兰绒毛毯，谁的下巴搁在他的头顶睡得正香。他试图动了动，浑身的酸疼都比不上屁股里还插着的那根东西让他惊慌，两双一模一样的眼睛睁了开来，“早上好。”“珀西。”“级长。”“哥哥。”两道熟悉的声音一前一后地说到。  
面前的人缓缓扯下猩红的毛毯，露出珀西特别白皙的上半身，满身情欲的痕迹让他立刻回想起他是怎么被双胞胎在级长盥洗室里，干昏了过去。  
“天呐！你们两个混蛋——”他扭动起来，“别让我和你们一样迟到——”  
乔治在他的头顶哧哧笑了起来，“我们的级长哥哥周六有些什么课？”  
身后的人危险地扣住他的胯骨，朝着被操着松软的后穴深处继续挺进着，“不如——让我们来教教你——如何当我们的perfect……”

END


End file.
